Knitting, Stressing and Dancing
by MademoiselleKraut
Summary: A present for Featherelly!


**Present for Featherelly**

Knitting, Stressing and Dancing.

If there was one thing Levi hated more than his birthday it would have to be Christmas. The two falling on the same day was hell. Christmas was a day that was too loud, too obnoxious for the Corporal. His birthday wasn't a thing to celebrate. So what if he was another year older, he was just another year closer to his death. Not only that, but a part of him felt guilty for living an extra year when others couldn't…. Never the less, Levi took it one step at a time during the hectic day. Hell, he was taking everything slow during the holiday season.

This year was going to be different though, he now hand Mikasa to worry about. Levi had told her right away that he he wanted NOTHING for Christmas or his birthday and that he rather just spend the day with her imagining it wasn't happening. If there was one thing Levi could count on it was Mikasa not listening to him and going on head with getting him something. It wasn't like he listened to her either. She had told him as well not to get anything, but she would have to deal with it.

The first day of the winter holiday was stressful. Though training schedules and any mini assignments were on hold, chores were still to be done and it made Levi want to tear his hair out. He had already made a new recruit cry when he yelled at her for not cleaning up the windows properly in the main hall and gotten a warning from irwin about keeping his cool. There were small incidents were the Corporal would tell soldiers off for not doing their work properly.

"God damn it," he had growled when another recruit had made a huge mess instead of cleaning," Do you know what is coming up?"

"Yes sir, the Yuletide Ball."

"Yes and who is hosting it this year?"

"The Scouting-"

"I'm sorry, you're mumbling can you say that a little louder."

"The Scouting Regiment."

"That's better. Now remember this Cadet Anderson, we have a reputation to hold. This place has to be in it's best shape for the 25th. Preparation starts today and anything that slows us down is to be removed. How would you like cleaning out the stables for the rest of the week? I hear that it gets cold enough to freeze the shit and dear god it is hard to get out."

"I will do better sir."

'Damn right you will. You are dismissed."

As he left the room feeling stretched or even better worn and it wasn't even midday. He went back patrolling the halls when he bumped into a certain someone.

"Mikasa?" he breathed when he had realized who it was. Remembering that they were on duty Levi straightened himself up and readdressed her, "Ackermann. What's with the bag."

In Mikasa's arms was a canvas bag. He could make out something greenish-blue in it, but she didn't allow him to see anymore, "It's nothing sir," she grumbled. Then in a softer tone she warmly muttered, "Are you still on for tonight?"

Levi tsked at himself, "_What an idiot I am! I forgot. I promised I would take her out tonight and I completely forgot._"

He rubbed his face with an air of fatigue, "Shit, Mikasa I am so sorry. I forgot and I'm-"

"No it's alright. You look like shit by the way."

"Holidays do this to me. People become instant morons during this time of the year and I swear I am going to go prematurely grey."

Mikasa smiled softly. It was such a sweet thing that made her entire being glow, "Well than I guess I will have to start calling you 'Grandpa' instead."

"Shut up," he said with a short laugh. He quickly pressed his lips to her's.

-0-

"Are you still not going to tell me what was in the bag."

Mikasa shook her head. The day passes by eventful for Mikasa and continued in the ever growing taxing way for Levi. If there was one good out of everything, it was that Mikasa was going to be sleeping right beside him as always. He had already crawled into bed wearing nothing more than pajama pants. He watched her fondly as she undid the belts.

"Do you need help," he said smugly as she struggled with the one across her chest.

Surprising she replied with, "Yes please."

Levi got up and tried to unjam the buckle.

"Well this is just fucking great," she groaned.

"I think it's jammed. Like permanently jammed."

She groaned loudly at the idea. Mikasa threw her head back allowing him to see her exposed next.

"Wait I have an idea," he whispered. With both hands she grasped the leather around either side of the buckle and pulled with all his strength. The leather gave out with a loud snap, "There."

Mikasa looked at him with wide eyes and then down to her chest. She yanked the rest off the belt off and sighed, "That sort of turned me on."

Levi laughed deeply and took her shirt between his hands. He whispered into her ear, "There's more where that came from," and ripped her shirt off. She gave a breathy laugh and place her hands flat on his chest.

The look she had on her face gave Levi a tingling sensation in the pit of his abdomen. Mikasa carefully brushed her lips against his almost as if she was teasing. The short man's eyes travelled across her body taking in every curve. Their lips played softly with each other, she pressed her body up to his, grinding ever so gingerly. Levi's hands wandered up her hips to her shoulders to pull of the shirt. She had already taken off her pants and without the shirt she stood with nothing, but her undergarment.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempted to get closer and he place his hand upon her waist and let his fingers trail faintly up to were her brassiere hooked together. With clever fingers he unhooked them with one movement.

"Bed, now," Levi said under his breathe. Already her breathing was laboured, but it was obviously from the lack of breath from kissing. She bit her lips and nodded ever so slightly.

On the bed Mikasa was quick to have her lover beneath her. She gave a sly smile and chirped, "It's your present."

"What?"

She brought her head down creating a curtain around their faces with her hair and whispered, "In the bag. Your present is in the bag. Don't say a thing about it, keep your mind focused on right now. Just let me take away any stress."

Her lips brushed against his again. He tilted his head upwards in an attempt to deepen the kiss. She pressed him down, "Just let me lead for once in your goddamn life," she said ever so faintly. Her breath warmed his face and smelt of mint tea.

"Not weird that this whole dominance thing is sort of turning me on, right?"

"Not really," she sighed and brought her lips down once more. They were smooth against his chapped one and moved with power. She kissed like she fought, with confidence and complete control. Not wanting his hands to do nothing, Levi brought them to her hips and gripped lightly.

Unlike before she grinded against his groin with more strength that cause his breath to catch in his throat. In between a breath he bit his lip as she pressed herself again, but harder against his growing erection.

"Fuck," he groaned into her mouth, "Oh god just-"

"Shh."

"Yes ma'am."

She chuckled warmly and brought her hand agonizingly slow down to his groin. When she squeezed Levi gave a hiss of pleasure.

"Has it really been so long that you are just turning into mush in my hands over something so small," Mikasa asked as she began to rub.

Levi licked his lips and answered back, trying to remain in control, "W-what day is it?"

"17th of December."

"Okay. It's has been a wh-ha… while."

His fingernail digged into the supple skin of her waist and with it she gave a slight cry.

"Can I-I ask something," at this point he was having trouble keeping control over his voice and her touch was making the hitching and cracks in his voice.

"Of course," she giggled.

"You didn't spend anything ridiculous on my gift, did you?"

"No, now what did I say about being focused."

-0-

The 24th came quicker than Rivaille truly wanted. The night before the Yuletide Ball, how wonderful. Preparation had been finished, the Castle cleaned out til you could eat off the floors, and formal wear had been all picked out. The upside to have the large mansion that the Recon had for headquarters was that they could almost fit the the entire Garrison in along with themselves and the Military police. It was expected that 35'300 give or take personal were to be present.

Parties like this were used for negotiation, and trying to get a upper hand on each other in the Military Police/ Recon Regiment relationship. It was a night of dancing, drinking and socializing.

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling Levi wondered how he could get out of going to the ball and maybe just boycotting the whole 'Christmas/Birthday' thing. He looked over at clock on his nightstand, watching as the minute hand agonizingly inches it's way to midnight. In those moments he had been glad that Mikasa had decided to sleep in her room. He tossed and turned, always checking the clock every few seconds as if 11:46pm would turn midnight in that time. Eventually he grabbed the round clock and held it over his face. He watched it get closer and closer.11:56, 11:57, 11:58, 11:59.

25th December, 12:00am.

"Happy Birthday," Levi whispered into the darkness as he placed the clock back in it's regular place. Next to the clock, a framed photograph of his old squad. All their faces full of joy stared at him. Even his own face had a hint of a smile. He curled up into a ball and stared at their faces, wishing they weren't dead till he fell asleep.

The thought on his mind was the that at least he would see Mikasa in the morning and that would make the day better.

-0-

"I look ridiculous."

"Eren please stay still."

"Ouch!"

"I told you to stay still."

Mikasa was adding the final touches on Eren's suit. It was merely sewing a small rip that he had acquired some how. The young man fidgeted as his sister tried to make the stitches look inconspicuous.

"Are you attending the Yuletide dance thing tonight?" Eren asked in a bit off a weak attempt of taking his mind off of the needle.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Why-ouch."

"Eren in the name of Maria stop moving. I'm going to draw blood if you keep it up."

"Be careful then," Eren cried out, his voice cracking on the last syllable.

"I'm trying, but you keep moving," Mikasa replied barely containing her frustration.

Eren or Mikasa didn't dare to speak till the damage was repaired. When Mikasa announced she was done the first thing that came out of Eren's mouth was, "Why did you say maybe?"

She shrugged as she put her sewing things back into it's container, "Today is the Corporal's birthday and I have a feeling he isn't coming to the ball. If he doesn't go than I won't."

"Why?"

"Isn't obvious? I want to celebrate his birthday with him. Christmas is an old pagan holiday and if you ask me it is boring. I would skip it any day to be with the Corporal."

Eren smiled softly and looked down at his shoes, "That's sweet. Did you get him something? I bought him a book on life before Titans since he seems to like that part of history."

Mikasa turned around quickly with an expression of shock, "Eren how did you get that. Isn't that stuff tabooed?"

Eren shrugged in a coy manner,"There is a thing called the Black Market. It's a gift from everyone in the Special Ops. It was Armin's idea."

"Why did no one tell me?"

"Sasha told me you already had a present ready for him."

"Oh."

"So what is it?"

"You'll see it tomorrow. I have a feeling he'll be wearing it."

"So it's wearable-"

"Shush Eren. Now let's go get Armin, but before that get out of the suit."

Eren smiled at his sister which she returned, "Okay ma'am."

-0-

"Hanji seriously, don't make a big deal about it."

Hanji giggled at Levi pouting face and replied with a the sort of seussian tune that he hated, " Oh you don't mean that. Everyone loves birthdays!"

"Don't- Oi you," Levi stopped what he was going to say when he saw a soldier spit on the hallway floor. The soldier looked up in fear when she recognized the voice. The expression read pure "Oh shit I'm dead".

Hanji watched in amusement as the Lance Corporal chewed out the girl and make the girl tear up slightly. When he came walking back to her, Hanji gave a thumbs up and said jokingly, "Nice job scaring the poor girl."

"We have soldiers from the other regiments coming in today. I will not stand such disgusting behaviour displayed. Many of the Garrison are here along with Dot Pixis. Not to mention Nile Dawk came this morning too."

"With the missus as well," Hanji added nonchalantly, "I wonder who is taking care of the kiddies."

"Probably Marie's parents, but that's not the point. We have two out of the three commanders here. Mannerism is at it's height."

"I hear that the commander of the Northern Garrison troops isn't coming. Something about family issues."

Levi stopped in his tracks, "Where did you hear that."

"Erwin off course, keep moving we need to talk about birthday plans- WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING. DAMN IT LEVI COME BACK HERE!"

At the words of 'birthday plans' Levi started walking away from the bespeckled squad leader. He ignored her screaming and made his way to his office.

"_Maybe if I lock myself in there I can avoid this whole day,_" he thought to himself as he made his way around the corner to the office. A surprise waited outside the door.

"I cannot begin to say how good it is to see your face Mikasa," Levi refused to hide his relief at seeing her face.

Mikasa gave the gentle smile she always did when he would say his name, "I came to give you a gift."

In her hands were two packages. One was wrapped neatly into a squarish in appearance, the other had no defined shape.

"Oh god not-"

"One is from me respectively and one if from everyone in our squad. Let's go in, I want to see your face when you open them."

In the room Rivaille opened the package from the squad first under Mikasa's command. His face lit up when he saw the book.

"Oh holy god are you kidding me. How did they get this? Who did they have to kill? Oh dear fucking me."

Mikasa laughed with spirit at his reaction, "Eren told me he was able to get it via Black Market."

"I don't give your brother enough credit, wow," he just stared at the cover of the book with this happy expression. He snapped out of it and said, "Now yours."

Mikasa hopped a little in her seat and he ripped the paper open gently. The second the aqua material appeared in his hands a stupid grin appeared on his face.

It was a scarf. It showed clearly that it was knitted with care. The yarn was knitted tightly and it was so soft in his hands. Tears appeared in his eyes, which Mikasa responded to immediately.

"Levi, sir…." she said softly. She watched as he poorly concealed his tears. She got up and wrapped her arms around in tightly. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and whispered so softly.

"Best birthday ever."

Mikasa brought herself back slightly to be able to press her lips to his. Levi smiled against her lips with the thought of how did he get so luckily to be with someone so wonderful.

"Let's not go tonight," he whispered against her lips, "I have other plans for you."

"Oh, good plans I hope."

"Very good."

"I won't be leaving the bed for these plans I hope."

Levi gave a rare giggle which was obviously a yes.

"I would like to dance with the birthday boy first," she said before pulling him out of his chair. Without music they twirled around the room with modest grace. As they waltzed they would brush their lips together as much as possible before it became to frequent and too passionate to continue the dance.

"I have a gift for you too," Levi whispered in to her ear, " Close your eyes."

Mikasa did as she was told. She felt his presence leave for a moment till something cold trickled down her neck. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful silver necklace with some red stone.

"Oh Levi," she gasped as she touched the stone, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"Merry Christmas love," he breathed ever so slightly.

"What is it?"

"Almandine Garnet. I thought of you instantly when I saw it."

Mikasa sighed and melted into his embrace, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The night was spent with dance for those who attended the ball and passionate kisses and words of endearment for the beautiful couple.

Overall, a wonderful Christmas.

-0-

_**A Belated Christmas gift for Featherelly. **_

_**Sorry hun that it took so long to post this, Ive been swamped with school work and everything. Ugh.**_

_**I hope you love it girly, you deserve some cuteness and lots of stuff :3**_


End file.
